The Scorpion's Poison
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: A brother-and-sister team find Sasori's dead body. After a reanimation attempt, Sasori comes back to life. The girl falls for him, but can he even try to return her affections? eventual Sasori/OC and OC/OC, possibly Kakuzu/OC and you'll find out why


The younger of the two stood up to her full height with a small grunt, holding her shiny prize tight in her hand. "Look, Hokori," she commented with a smirk. She fingered the navy blue fabric, closing her green eyes halfway. "My newest toy." She carefully tied the headband around her forehead, flattening the back of her naturally silver hair. She grinned and struck a generic supermodel pose. "Well? How do I look, nii-chan?"

The boy tied his own hitai-ate around his black-tipped red hair, and gave his younger a smile. "Lovely as ever, Erika-chan. And myself? Do I look as handsome as you always say?"

"Of course, Hoko-nii!" She swung her two loose braids around her face and dropped the pose. "That was hard work, nii-chan. But it was worth it, wouldn't you say? We got a new look out of it." She ran her hands over her waist and hips. "I feel so hot! I look _hot_, don't I, nii-chan?"

"I always think you look pretty, imouto." His violet eyes shifted to her body, and he scanned her. "Well... other than the fact that you have tiny feet and your hair is thin."

"Stop pointing out my flaws!" She bonked him over the head. "Girls like to be told they look _nice_, no matter how they _really do_ look! Ugh, honestly! You are never going to get a girlfriend if you keep this up, nii-chan! Don't you have any heart? Any real conscience? You don't care how what you say affects other peoples! Boy, one of these days, I'm just gonna-"

"Erika, Erika, _E_. _Ri_. _Ka_." Hokori took her by the arm and swung her around, giving her a hug. "Ha-ha, come on, you little weirdo. I'm just kidding - you look perfect. You should know me by now, Erika-chan. I'm always joking with you. Sorry?"

"Hmmph." She pulled away from him, crossing her arms, then rolled her eyes at him. "Welllllll... fine, then, nii-chan. I forgive jyoo."

"Awesome." He shook out his hair, brushing down the front of his new Iwa Anbu jacket. "I look _good_. So, you like your new outfit, imouto?"

"Of course I do! It's so pretty-ful on me! And it fits like a glove."

"Great, Erika-chan." All of a sudden, Hokori heard something. It was like someone panting, but laughing, too. He perked up a little, narrowing his eyes. Did they have an enemy in their midst? "Erika. Come with me. Put that Anbu mask on, but check the name first." He picked up a mask of his own and looked at the name. Hiro Kira. "What's yours say, Erika-chan?"

"Naomi Kira."

"Good. We'll be siblings here, too. I'm Hiro Kira. Can you remember that name?"

"Yes."

"Alright, hide your hair."

"Yours too, nii-chan."

"Got it."

Erika tucked her hair up under the falcon mask, pinning the pigtails up. She straightened her jacket and brushed off her kapris. "Ready, big brother?"

"Huh." Hokori pulled the hawk mask over his face, making sure to hide the black tips of his hair. "Alright, imouto. Let's go. And remember, you gotta be careful."

"Of course!"

Hokori took Erika by the hand and led her through the trees. They were soon in the clearing, and saw what looked like two teams of people. He glanced back at his sister and nodded to her. He approached the people and looked at them. "Hello... who are you guys?"

One of the kids stepped up - the blonde, blue-eyed one. "Naruto Uzumaki, if you guys really need to know. Now, my turn - who's asking?"

"Hiro Kira," Hokori answered smoothly, shaking the kid's hand.

"Naomi Kira," Erika continued, shaking Naruto's hand, as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"You guys are Anbu?" Naruto asked, looking surprised. "From the Rock Village?"

"Shoosh, yeah," Erika replied with what Hokori assumed to be her trademark silly grin. "It's _suh-weet_ over in there. I love jumpin' on the rocks, and playin' leap-rock, and-"

"Yeah, it's a great place," Hokori cut her off. "Anyway...which one of you is the leader or are the leaders of this team or these teams?"

The older guy with the ridiculous bowl-cut (he could tell Erika thought it was ridiculous, because she started stifling giggles behind her mask) came over. He was carrying a silver-haired man on his back. "I am Might Guy, the Blue Beast of the Leaf Village and leader of Team 9! You'll have to deal only with me for the moment, since Kakashi, my eternal rival, is tired out and _I_ must carry him back to the village!"

"Hiya," Erika chirped brightly, waving her hand. "Nice to meet ya! Love the haircut."

Guy got tears in his eyes. "Oh, youthful Anbu member! You've just made my day! I love you like I love my own students - like I would love my own children!" He leaned forward and enveloped her in a tight hug, the backpack on his chest nearly crushing Erika's own chest. "For this, you deserve a sunset hug!"

"Ungh..." Erika wiggled a little. "Um... h-hi. I l-like you, too."

"Please let go of her," Hokori said, lightly prying Guy's arm off of Erika's body. "We were just chasing a dangerous rogue ninja. He's been apprehended, along with his sidekick, so... we were going to come see if you guys were ninja so we could tell you there's no need to worry. I can see by your hitai-ate that you _are_ ninja, so... there's no need to worry. He's been caught, and it's all safe now. We're heading back to our village to report - and since it looks like you guys just finished a mission yourselves... I'd suggest you do the same. See you later - have a safe journey back." He turned to leave, motioning to Erika to do the same.

"Wait!" he heard Naruto cry out.

He turned back. "What is it, Uzumaki-kun?"

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm twenty-one," Hokori answered.

"Eighteen," Erika told him.

"Eighteen!" Naruto repeated, smiling. "That's just a little older than me! Think I'll be as good as you in two years, Miss Naomi?"

She gave him a thumbs-up. "Anything's possible, Naruto-chan! See ya later!"

"Bye, guys!" he called.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hokori flung his mask off and clutched his head tightly. "We gotta get somewhere, Erika."

She blinked as she removed her mask, holding it in her hand. She looked confused. "What's the matter, Hokori? Are you okay?"

"We just... gotta get somewhere... somewhere secluded. Where nobody can find us. I'm getting a vision... from that... that Kakashi guy."

**nii-chan = big brother**

**imouto/imouto-chan = little sister**

**Hokori = dust storm**

**Erika = blessed prize increasing (haha, you people thought it was just a Japanese version of Erica... XD j/k, j/k)**

**OK... if you don't like it, please don't blame me? The plot was my brother's idea, I just wrote it down. I added some of the plot to help make it better, and I also added the romance - my bro isn't big on romance, go figure. Guys.**

**Anyway, Erika will eventually be paired with Sasori. Big surprise, right? I love Saso-danna-chan... *love* Hence the title... "The Scorpion's Poison". Me and my brother argued over several potential titles, but we finally agreed on this one.**

**Let me know how you like it! (Please no flaming, by the way. I'm going to share all the comments with my brother, and he's got a lot of faith in people, so I don't want him reading stuff like "Screw you, this was a stupid idea". People don't usually do that to me, but I've seen things akin to it other places so... if you don't like it, then just don't review. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.) Thank you all, I love ya all!**

**Bai bai! ^^**


End file.
